1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connective structure for conductive wires, and a method of producing the same, and more specifically to a connective structure for a branch point of conductive wires such as a wiring harness that has numerous branch points, and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In providing a plurality of branch conductive wires for one main conductive wire in a wiring harness or the like, for the ease in the connecting work, it was usual in the past to remove the insulation covering from both of the conductive wires to be connected, and to connect both of the conductive wires mutually under pressure by the use of a metallic pressure-binding fitting for a terminal or the like. Namely, connection was done, for example, by connecting a plurality of branch conductive wires 2a, 2b, 2c in a bundle, thereafter connecting the bundled wires to the end of a main wire 1 by the use of a metallic pressure-binding terminal fitting 3, as shown in FIG. 1, or by removing the insulation covering of the required portions of the main conductive wire 4, and by binding the ends of the branch conductive wire pairs (5a, 5b), (5c, 5d), and so on under pressure by the use of the metallic pressure-binding terminal fittings 6a, 6b, and so on, as shown in FIG. 2.
However, in such a connection method that makes use of metallic pressure-binding terminal fittings, there exist restrictions on the size, shape, and so forth of the metallic pressure-binding terminal fitting, so that it is possible to handle only up to 2 to 3 conductive wires. Because of this, in providing a large number of branch conductive wires, there was a drawback that the processing steps had to be increased and the workability was unsatisfactory. In addition, although the connection method which makes use of such a metallic pressure-binding terminal fitting is simple and easy, there are problems that the conductive wires tend to come off due to dispersion in the pressure-binding force and there is an increase in the contact resistance in the junction point due to oxidation during the use.